The Gods of Olympia's Hidden Secret
by ShizuBABE
Summary: "Marked by Zeus, treasured by Thantos, and... touched by Ares." Emerald eyes shined with growing fire and curious light "Poseidon craved me and Hades desired me. Hera scorned me and Aphrodite envied me. Many of the gods left their mark on me Lord Kratos... None of them were worthy of me and I come to wonder... Are you?" MxM, AU Characters: Kratos x Harry


**Disclaimer: I Don't own God of War or Harry Potter**

 **Warning: Slash, Smut, mentions of violence, mentions of non-con, Character death, OOC, MPreg, AU (Obviously)**

Summary: "Marked by Zeus, treasured by Thantos, and... touched by Ares." Emerald eyes shined with growing fire and curious light "Poseidon craved me and Hades desired me. Hera scorned me and Aphrodite envied me. Many of the gods left their mark on me Lord Kratos... None of them were worthy of me and I come to wonder... Are you?"

 **Important warning:** This is **Yaoi**. Sorry to those who were expecting something else, but this is purely for **Male x Male** action. Keep in mind that this is **Fiction**. So if anything you disagree or think is wrong, remember that this is my story and this was how I chose to make it. I don't care if you think Kratos or Harry is **OOC**. Thats the point since this is -once again to remind you- **Fiction** and I made this purely out of desire to read and imagine Kratos banging Harry Potter (cuz you know... why not?). **This is a warning** just to let those know ahead of time before they start reading this, its of their own choice to continue or not. Stupidity is only in those who ignore the warning and then say that they hate **Male x Male** action in the end.

 **AN:** Those that are here for the right reasons on clicking this I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The moment a Olympian seal had shattered and vanished upon his skin he had instantly knew it was from the death of one of the mighty gods. A second later it was with a breathless gasp of pleasure and surge of power that had him know that is was Ares, the god of war had fallen into embrace with oblivion unwillingly. Hidden within the bowels of Olympus emerald eyes flashed with pleasure and chains rattled as a wave of power coursed through them. A beautiful lithe figure with shoulder length raven hair rose to sit up from his silken white bed to close his eyes and listen. Pass his cruel icy prison he listened closely. Listening to the walls that surround him on how Ares had fallen.

Ignoring the clashes of war stained blades, cries of fallen mortals and the weeping of anguished souls. Sneaking under Zeus's alert senses, Poseidon's sharp ears and Hade's countless guards the beautiful figure tilted his head in concentration found it.

A sly mischievous smile curved on pink plump lips as the walls of Olympus whispered to his ears. The conquers name repeating and growing louder in the air like a mighty chant of victory. A tiny spark of hope lit within the eternal male when the whispers kept repeating the mighty spartan that had killed Ares. A mortal that had slain a god. Now the newly named god of Olympus. The god slayer.

"Kratos. The God of War."

* * *

It was unknown to the emerald eyed male of how long time had passed when Ares had fallen. Faint whispers linger in the air telling him of Demigods falling in the name of vengeance. It was uninteresting to him so he let time be at its own place. There was of no importance if his seal were still placed upon him, unseen by all but from the gods that placed them.

He was trapped within his cell with only a nemean lion cub for company, a gift from the god of death to keep away the loneliness. Listening to the rumbles of Zeus's rage, whispers of darkness growing among the gods and happy purrs and growls of his adorable companion. Trapped and oh so bored, the young immortal bolted up in surprise and shock when he felt the deathly aura of Thanatos vanish into nothing.

A moment of silence before a loud gasp escaped soft lips the hold of death rushed out of him in a harsh gust. Whispers roared within his is dead. Death is dead. Thanatos has been defeated. A dead death. Death is and over and over into his ears before it silenced as fast as it had come.

The silence of the whispers made the harsh breathing of the male loud and clear in the prison walls. Sweat coated porcelain skin while the panting male lay boneless on his bed. Moaning softly in pleasure as he felt a portion of his magic tingle under his skin.

Another faint whisper caressed the immortal's ear causing a wide grin spread on pink lips with excitement. A small spark of hope igniting deep within his soul.

"An untamable god." A chuckle escaped those sweet lips as fire burned in emerald eyes "Show me your worth God of War and release your rage..." He purred to the air as he was nuzzled by the large lion cub. His last whisper unknowingly reaching the vengeful god of war. "Let Olympus taste your vengeance."

* * *

Ever since Thantos had fallen by the hands of the godly spartan, the caged nymph listened to the whispers that surrounded Kratos and his trials of blood, betrayal and rage. Emerald eyes glazed with pleasure when the sisters of fate fell. Plump lips released a tinkling laugh when time was shifted back soon after Athena had died and teeth shined in a wide grin when he heard of the titans fall. Each and every immortal god, holding a twinge of fear within them as Kratos shed their blood on their protected walls.

Feeling the rush of his power; the pleasure of his magic return to him as one by one the immortal beings fell by the hands of the war god. It was elating. It was exhilarating. Its been a long time since he felt so much freedom in this wretched cage he's been placed in by the greedy gods of Olympus.

Soon, he will be free from these chains that hold him.

It wasn't long after he thought this that the raven was taken out of his musings. The magic under his skin tingle in awareness of another presence approaching his cage. Hearing Shiva, the nemean cub, released a loud angry snarl the prisoner instantly knew who had come to see him. Turning his head to look at his new visitor in the eye.

"Hercules." The soft voice was loud in now quiet room when the large hulking figure of the demigod appeared in front of the frozen cell. Standing tall over seven and a half feet of pure muscle and might it was still a sight to see for many.

"Harrian" The eyes of the demigod traced the beautiful figure before sneering with disgust when the feline beast stepped forward and growled protectively. "You still keep that filthy beast with you?" he glared at the nemean lion cub with his own hate towards the creature. "You know how I had slain its sire. Why do you keep it with you?"

A smile of mirth grew on Harrian's sweet lips as he gently coaxed his adorable companion calm his aggression, earning a growling whine in return. Ignoring the disgruntled cub for now bright green eyes looked up at Hercules with a tilt of his head. Seeing the impatient air around him the male finally decided to answer the large half-god.

"I cannot abandon such a lonely cub Hercules. Though your first labor of twelve was to slay the Nemean Lion, it did not include it's child" Harrian ran his hand across the growing main to scratch Shiva behind the ear, earning a rumbling purr from the large cat. "It was fortunate for me to be gifted a companion by the Thanatos before he... died" He murmured, smiling gently when the nemeon cub moved to comfort him.

Hercules sneered in disdain, but Harrian couldn't guess if the look was aimed at him or Shiva.

Truly it was ridiculous on how Hercules despised cats.

Inwardly shaking away stray thoughts, Harrian focused his sights on the large hulking figure that was Hercules. "Tell me Hercules. Why have you come here?" he asked with a curious tilt of his head.

The ugly glare on the scarred face of the demigod transformed into a lustful leer. "You should be eager to know that it will not be long until I have you under me Harrian. Writhing in the pleasure I know will have you begging for more."

Eyebrows rose in surprise at the confident confession. Disbelief flashed for a moment at the declaration before it vanished and a sly mischievous gleam flashed in emerald eyes "Is that so my warrior?" Harrian had all but purred seductively, aware that Shiva had prowled away quietly so that the immortal could play with the demigod.

From his sitting position and loosened toga Harrian had easily shifted to his hands and knees on his bed. Purposely revealing enough skin to Hercules to see those fierce eyes darken with desire as he slowly crawled towards him. "You know I wouldn't mind having you dominating me my lord, but you also know that demigods are not permitted within my 'chambers'."

Instead of familiar anger showing on Hercules' face, only a wide grin of triumph spread on the scarred face. "Then you would be satisfied to know that I will soon become the new God of War. Soon after I slay my wretched half brother who had stolen that role from me" The demigod had growled out the last sentence to himself, but Harrian had heard it clearly causing the immortal wizard hum with concealed amusement.

"The God of War?" Harrian titled his head with perfected curiosity showing on his face when he regained the attention of Hercules. "Is that not the spartan that has been slaying the gods? Lord Kra-"

"He does not deserve the title of a God!" Hercules roared with rage, startling the caged male to rear back at the yell. "He is an undeserving, ungrateful and most of all unworthy of his gift given to him by our father." The demigod snarled as he began to shake with restrained hate, unnoticed was Harrian's small frown and calculating eyes aimed at him. "But I know. Once I strike Kratos down I will be named the new God of War and I will stand in my rightful place as one of the Gods of Olympus."

'Does he not see that there will be no Olympus to stand on once Kratos has had his vengeance?"The wizard thought with a small frown. Staring at the determined demigod who was now mumbling to himself. A flash of insanity and madness shined in Hercules' eyes causing realization to dawn in Hadrian's mind on what was going on with the demigod. 'He has lost himself to jealousy and greed... like many of the fallen gods.'

"Easy there my warrior" Harrian soothed Hercules' rising emotions. Drawing back the attention of the demigod when Harrian stood from his bed and gracefully slandered to the front of his cage. "I know that you will do your best to fulfill your desires... and in result return to fulfill mines." Bright green eyes shined with eager light, and a slim hand reached out to caress the well defined chest in a soothing manner. "Calm your anger and quickly go to fulfill your final labor Hercules." A grin spread on Hadrian's lips when he saw the demigods eyes dilate with dark lust.

He was unaffected when a rough scarred hand grabbed onto his own and the kiss placed on his knuckled when Hercules bend down to give it.

Before the demigod could do more however he was quickly burned by a rush of electrical currents that protected the cell. Forcing the large male to shout in pain and pull away from the luscious figure trapped behind the cell. Smirking with mirth at the pain the demigod showed, Harrian caressed his prison bars with mischievous light. The lightening shocks that had attacked Hercules not activating at the wizards touch.

It was a defense mechanism designed specifically by Poseidon, Hades and Zeus. Frozen bars of ice made by Poseidon's very own sea stood as a cage that kept Harrian in. Infused with Zeus' lightning to keep the unworthy out. Activating an electrical current through the ice whenever any that were not an Olympian god desires to reach through them would be electrocuted to death. Hercules was just lucky to be alive due to the fact that Poseidon and Hades had fallen.

The last mighty god, Hades, that completed the set to Harrian's prison were the very things that wrapped around his ankles, and wrists. The chains of lost souls, forged not by Hephaestus but by ruler of the underworld himself. A hundred thousand souls pulled from Hell's river and cruelly compressed into chains and cuffs to bind and capture only one beautiful creature that held the three mighty gods interest. Their pain held him in this cage as well as the bars that locked him in.

It had faintly flattered Harry that Zeus, Hades and Poseidon would go through so much trouble and power to just capture him. But the hate and complete utter loathing towards the gods smothered the tiny bit of flattery into nonexistent dust.

Loud curses of a demigod easily took Harrian away from his musings, giggling with high amusement at the pain Hercules showed. Emerald eyes shined with sadistic light and plump lips pulled to a sly smile before Harry turned away from the injured half god.

"It's a pity that you have yet to become a full god Hercules." Harrian mocked with false sorrow, the chains that held him clinked and rattled with every silent step towards his large bed. "You will have to suffer the pain of unsatisfied desire until you have completed your goal" the growl was unmistakable to the wizard and it only tickled him even more. There was nothing more satisfying than taking the truth that gods so deny, and rubbing it in their faces. "So until then you are still unworthy of me Demigod."

The furious roar and sound of a large fist slamming itself to the bars of the cage were easily ignored, in favor of soft silk sheets and - now - warming charms.

"I WILL have you Harrian! And I will make you mine." Hercules vowed, glaring at the beautiful wizard that chose to ignore him. Another growl interrupted his gaze and Hercules could only sneer with disgust when the nemeon lion cub rejoined Hadrian in his bed. "Disgusting" he spat, turning and storming away, mumbling curses and swears.

Green eyes flashed with unimaginable power and lips stretched into a soft mocking smile as Hercules disappeared from view "It truly is a shame that you won't be able to keep your promise Hercules... You had so much potential until you succumbed to your jealousy." Harrian laid on his back, sighing in bliss at the soft touch of the sheets beneath him, smiling when Shiva crooned against him. "One by one Gods of Olympus fall by Lord Kratos' hands. Its sad to see that Hercules nor any other god realize that it is pointless to stand in the way of his path to his revenge."

Absentmindedly scratching Shiva's ear Harrian closed his eyes and focused his magic on the whispers of Olympus. Both Hades and Poseidon were dead, but Zeus still lived so his prison still remains stable.

A frown slowly formed on soft lips before green eyes reopened. For a moment a small glimpse of sadness shined in those beautiful orbs before they were hidden once more.

Once the Zeus was dead then he would be free. Free from his cage. Free from this imprisoned life and to free to move on to the next life.

A soft sigh and whisper escaped the wizards lips before sleep slowly embraced him.

"I only wish to be free...Free from this cage..."

* * *

Harry didn't know how long he had slept, but it must have been a long while because he slowly woke up to the feel of a burning gaze staring at him from outside of his prison. His magic now thrumming even more under his skin than the last time he had been awake. More gods had fallen in his slumber and his magic now thrummed underneath his skin like an eager child.

Ignoring the heated stare that seemed to be trailing on his skin, the wizard frowned in disappointment to be taken away from his erotic dreams. The waves of his magic have been returning to him during his sleep had somehow controlled the surge of emotions in his dreamland. Creating one sinfully dark and enjoyable dream that still ran through the front of Harrian's mind. Feeling how his body, mind and soul keened and squirming with the blissful of joy as his magic returned to him. During the time it had it wasn't enough to wake him, but it had him dreaming of a certain spartan god. Who loomed over him, then taking him, devouring him, wrecking him, and finally destroying him in the most dirtiest ways possible. The shadowed memory of rough hands and smoldering eyes, burning his skin and now leaving only whispered pleasure in its path. Harry craving and begging for more of it. How he was taken, pulled, thrust into had him shiver at the sin that was oh so close to taste.

Unfortunately for the wizard, he woke up before he could have his final release, instantly putting him in a bad mood. Not looking back to the figure who was still obviously staring at him he stretched his body out like a large content cat before sitting up. His back was facing the entrance to his cell before he spoke, sleep still tinting his soft voice "It is rude to stare at someone when they sleep my lord." Harrian didn't know who had visited him, but he had easily guessed that it was a male, because no Olympian Goddess would come to his chambers as stare at him. That was a fact.

When Harry didn't receive a outward response from his observer, he tilted his head to the side to try and to the familiar whispers of Olympus, but was only met with silence. They were only quiet when Gods were present.

"Have you returned Hercules?" the wizard asked softly without looking back "Have you completed your final task you so bragged about? Have you claimed your so called right to be the God of war?"

"No." Harrian stiffened at the unfamiliar rugged voice had sent a shiver down his spine. Alert and more aware of the stranger that stood at the foot of his cage, Hadrian sat up straighter, but didn't turn around. "Hercules is dead, failing his last trial."

"Oh?" His voice turned soft and light. The strong presence that the wizard now noticed remained silent. "Then has the God of war himself wandered over to my chambers in Hercules' place?"

A scoff and a growl from the mighty spartan had another shiver run down the wizards body. A wicked whisper in Harrian's mind told him that that voice alone could bring him so much pleasure. "Hercules had bragged of jeweled nymph treasured by the gods located beneath Olympus. Claiming that once he earns his rightful place as the God of War he will free her and have her as his queen."

At this Harrian let out a soft chuckle on what the deceased demigod had told Kratos. "Well... Hercules did declare his vow to have me... but I am no nymph... nor am I a woman" Turning around to finally face the REAL God of war poisonous green eyes locked onto piercing golden. "But I suppose that was what he saw within me in his growing madness."

"Madness?" Kratos questioned with narrowed eyes earning a sly smile from the sensual creature within caged chamber room. There was spark of heat starting burn inside his chest had the spartan focus solely on the figure across from him, eyes darkening different emotions.

"The madness of lust and desire my lord." Harrian ginned slyly, twisting his body to fully face the ashen covered god. "He could not have me because of his status of being a demigod. For only Gods and Goddesses my enter my chambers."

"Then it must be lonely for you since most of the Olympian Gods are dead." Kratos smirked mockingly, but instead of anger from the lithe male resting on the silk bed he only received a pleased smile.

"I prefer the silence over the obnoxious bouts of the gods that use to visit me my lord." Harrian slowly slipped to the edge of the bed. Feet lightly touching the floor causing the silk blanket to slide off, revealing soft smooth skin. The cuffs that wrapped around his ankles rattle from the movement. With only that small shift it seemed more sensual to Kratos than Aphrodite calls of temptations for him.

"What are you?" Kratos asked bluntly, having no desire to have a play on words conversation with the beauty before him. His golden eyes appreciatively trailing up and down the lithe figure when he stood up and slowly glided toward him.

The wizard chuckled amused at the blunt question the war god had asked. Easy to answer that question, but wanting to play a little Hadrian had smiled slyly. "I am many things Lord Kratos. Each god thinks of me differently in their own way." Finally in front of the mighty spartan emerald eyes glowed when they stared at harsh golden. The frozen bars of Poseidon was left between the two, but the air around them was surprisingly filled with an unknown tension.

"For Thanatos, I was the son he always wanted. For Hera, I am the thing that she has always hated to envy. For Apollo and Hermes I was the companion that could not share their joy in their domains." Emerald eyes gleamed at the memory of the ones he mentioned. Not looking away from those burning eyes that were trapped within his own. "I am many things God of war... I am many things to many gods of Olympus. But the question is... what am I to you?"

Kratos frowned at the question. Staring at those deep green eyes that looked back at him with a knowing and mischievous light. He stared at the beauty before him when he finally answered, ignoring the rising burn of desire within him. "You are a stranger. A tempting nymph that has tricks hidden within your eyes. Whether if those tricks will give me power to continue on my path, or stray me from it I have yet to know." At this he slowly started to glare at the surprised but impressed smile that formed on those soft lips.

"You are far too determined to let me of all beings to stray you from your path God of War" The wizard huffed with a light smile. "Your desire for revenge on the Gods has already given me what I have needed. I won't stop you from completing your goal on having it."

"What you needed?" The God narrowed his eyes with suspicion, his usual frown deepened with the thought of being used without his knowledge.

Realizing what Kratos was thinking when the God glared at him, Harry raised his hand to summon a small portion of his magic to his hand. Forming a small orb of light that tickled and danced on his palm to show what he meant by his words. "My Magic. It is apart of me. My heart. My soul." The wizard looked up from the light that shined in his hand to lock onto Golden eyes that stared at him with curious and cautious intensity. "With every God you destroy my magic returns to me."

"The gods have stolen your magic?" Kratos questioned, looking back down to see the bright sparkle and vibrate with unknown energy and power.

"Sealed it more like, my lord." The wizard corrected, slowly reaching out pass the frozen prison bars to hover over the broad chest of the War God, palm hesitating to touch the ashen skin, but the magic vibrating eagerly for contact. "When the Gods of Olympus had taken me into their hold they each placed their own mark and seal onto me. Binding and sealing my magic away one by one. As they did so I grew weaker and weaker until I could not even feel my magic, the true life I had inside of me." Looking up to see Kratos focused solely on him, Harrian gently pressed his palm against the strong chest in front of him. The magic orb that was in his hand, sinking into Kratos with soothing ease. Leaving a pleasurable shiver run down the spartan's spine.

A large hand snapped up to snatch Harrian's wrist in a tight grip and a threatening growl rumbled within the broad chest that the wizard was touching. "What did you do?" Kratos demanded even as he held the hand in place, the heat of energy rising within him. "What was that?"

"My magic, my lord." Harrian tried to sooth looking up to see Kratos furrow his brows "What I showed you- what I let you feel is me. My magic. My heart and soul." Removing his hand away the grip on his wrist tightened to stop him from pulling away. The small action caused Harry to smile softly. Knowing that Kratos somewhat understood. The connection of magic had left Kratos feeling empty and somewhat cold when the soft hand had pulled off of him. Unconsciously he had stopped the male from pulling away further, something inside of him craving another taste of that warmth.

"When the gods had placed their mark on me. I was left to their bidding. Few of them left me be, while others had their own way of showing me that I was weak. That I was helpless under their control." This time Harrian stared at the hand that gripped his wrist, slowly, gently and finally pulling away from the tight hold. "I was suffocating. Drowning in the gods greed and selfishness to possess me." Glaring at the floor, Harrian shook his head to clear his mind from the anger and hate he had towards the Olympian gods. "I was fading away... Until one day I felt Ares fall to oblivion's embrace."

Emerald eyes once again looked up to meet angered golden. Kratos was not angry at him, but at his father and his cursed so called 'family'. "I have killed and defeated all of the Gods but Zeus. You must have all of your power back. Surely you would have already escaped."

At the question the wizard shook his head and lifted his hand to reveal a lightening shape scar marked on his forehead. "Until Zeus is dead, then and only then will I truly be free." Turning his back to the mighty god of war Harrian sway gracefully back towards his bed. Not seeing Kratos taking a step forward and fazing pass the frozen cell bars with surprise.

"How is it that you are held prisoner here and yet I am able to enter with ease?" Kratos questioned, narrowing his eyes at the retreating figure that crawled onto the large bed like a graceful feline. "Is this an illusion and you are nothing but a trick? A lie?"

A soft giggle escaped from Harrian's lips at Kratos' question. Finding it funny that the god would STILL think that he was a false illusion. "Only those that hold or held the title as 'God' may enter these walls my lord." Looking back to see Kratos walking towards him to the foot of his bed Harrian sat to face the tall spartan "Poseidon, Hades and Zeus themselves have created this room specifically to hold and keep me from escaping from them. Melding it to fulfill their desire and will. Though you are a demigod, you still held the title as the GOD of war."

"You are a Mortal?" Kratos looked at the male sitting elegantly in front of him. The chains that were locked onto those soft ankles and thin wrists only seemed to elude a tempting air around the smaller male. It had something dark and primal within Kratos stir with attention, noticing the morsel in so casually relaxed in front of him, waiting to be devoured. To be consumed. There was no one in the realm who would dare act so relaxed or calm in his presence.

"I am neither mortal nor god lord Kratos." Harrian spoke, taking Kratos from his musings and having those scorching golden eyes - once again- lock onto his own emerald. Inwardly pleased to see so much desire aimed towards him by the mighty spartan Hadrian decided to step up his little game. Before Kratos could demand answers, Harry took his chance to strike.

In a flash and moment of unprepared actions, Kratos took three seconds to realize that he was now laying on his back. With a grinning male straddling him, looking all the worlds pleased with himself. Instantly, his surprised morphed into a icy fierce glare. Planning on sitting up Kratos was once again taken by surprise when the small hand was pressed above his heart.

Taking the silence as a perfect opportunity Harry leaned down until he was close enough to feel the warmth of Kratos' breath on his lips. "I an neither mortal nor god..." He repeated softly, staring into those deep burdened eyes and leaning to whisper into the gods ear "I... am something more... More than a mortal... More than a God"

Once those words left his lips Harrian felt the room spin drawing out a yelp and grunt from his lips. Blinking his eyes a few times to focus his sight he found himself under an angry god of war. His wrists were pinned above his head by a large hand and legs held down by stronger thighs.

" **You dare**..."Kratos snarled, his eyes flashing blue as anger rose inside of him. Though beautiful and tempting the male was under him, Kratos refused to have anyone on top of him. "You say you are more than a God and yet you cannot even escape from your prison." He sneered, tightening his hold on the thin wrists in a bruising grip but froze when the only response he got was a small sad smile.

"Its a pity that... No?" Harrian quietly asked the stunned spartan. It was painfully true what Kratos had said and equally pathetic in the wizards mind because he was still unable to escape even when all the gods but Zeus was left alive on Olympus. Kratos stared down and watched with narrowed frown when green eyes grew dim at the memories that flashed within Harrian's mind. His voice filled with emotions of regret and self disgust when he spoke. "Foolishly trusting the king of gods to allow me sanctuary but instead taken as a prisoner instead. Toyed and played with by the gods. A being that chose to come to this world in peace, but instead taken to be used until I was on the brink of being broken." Relaxing under Krato's hold Hadrian looked up and locked eyes with the spartan. Holding the gods gaze with is own Kratos faintly noticed that the light in those emerald orbs started to reappear. "Then centuries later he felt Ares fall into the embrace of death. The god of war's seal vanished." A knowing tilt of Harry's lips had the spartan remember the day he slayed Ares.

"It was when I killed him" Kratos stated "and I took his place as God of war"

"When the seal of war did not return it made me wary at first. Thinking that the new god would come to replace that mark... But rather than what I had thought, instead more of the gods continued to die and fall. Even more to the surprise that it was by your hands. By the hands of the new God of war." Harrian twisted his wrist to slip one hand to press it against Kratos chest. "You asked who and what I am." Emerald eyes glowed and Kratos felt warmth seeping into him. "My name is Harrian. The sole holder of Magic to my world. The gods of Olympus are my jailers but soon they will be no more."

Warmth started to seep into Kratos's skin and the air between the wizard and God sparked with an unknown intensity between them.

"Out of all the souls I have ever met. Yours. Dear spartan is the burns the brightest, even though many don't see it. I had never met a soul so beautiful" Harrian whispered up to the God who held his gaze. Gently, almost hesitantly Harry trailed his free hand up. Gliding past strong shoulders, ghosting over the ashen neck and to finally cup the sharp jaw of the last spartan. "I was marked by Zeus, treasured by Thanatos, and... touched by Ares." Emerald eyes shined with growing fire and curious light. Capturing and trapping Kratos in its emerald depths. "Poseidon craved me and Hades desired me. Hera scorned me and Aphrodite wanted me. Many of the gods left their mark on me Lord Kratos... None of them were worthy of me and now I have come to wonder... Are you?"

Those enchanting emerald eyes held a small shine of light of something that Kratos didn't understand. Looking down to the male trapped by his arms, Kratos felt heat entering his body from where Hadrian placed his hand on him. So much fire and unending defiance burned in those eyes under him, sparking with longing and something else.

There was a pull inside him and Kratos had the strong urge to claim the wizard under him. The challenge in the wizards eyes was clear in telling Kratos to prove himself. Prove that he was worthy of having, tasting, devouring him in all the possible ways. Not the way his father or any of his fallen family could have had this being. There was something urging him to be... to bemore.

Trailing his gaze down to those tempting pink lips Kratos leaned down to press his forehead. His fierce scowl that was normally painted on the gods face was now relaxed into a fierce but softer glare.

Both stared into each others eyes. The air crackled with invisible tension that only fueled the growing fire within the two. Silence between them as their breaths mingled with each other the growing hunger in Kratos growled and pushed to taketaketaketaketake! It was when Hadrian opened mouth to breathlessly whisper the god's name that the tension in the air finally snapped. Kratos gripped the hand on his jaw and pulled. The gasp from Harry's lips was swallowed within a deep kiss, followed by the sweet moan of pleasure.

Kratos growled in response as his tongue swept in the the delicious cavern and claimed his territory. Taking what was in front of him with fire he had thought was only fueled by his rage and fury. Instead it was overwhelmingly consumed with lust and a small cry of something else. He plunged and devoured those sweet lips, biting and sucking on them. Earning moans and breathy sighs as a reward for the heated kiss. His right hand still held onto the thin wrist in a tight grip, but his left was free to do as it pleased. So when Kratos had found what he was looking for he took hold of it and roughly pinched the pink sensitive flesh on Hadrian's chest though his clothes.

Pulling away to give out a startled cry Harry's head fell back when pain and pleasure assaulted him. Faintly he realized that his clothing was pushed aside to reveal more of his flesh to the god like a willing sacrifice. Squirming beneath Kratos as the man trailed his scorching lips to kiss, mark, and bruise the weak spots of his neck. Before the haze of pleasure could take him he was jolted back to focus every time the god abused his nipples with scar riddled fingers. Those biting lips leaving a wet trail of marks down, down, down until-

"Ah!" Swollen lips released a cry of surprise when Kratos sucked on his sensitive nipple, arching up toward the attack on his chest.

Still his shackled wrist was trapped by the biting grip of the spartan, Harry used his free arm to his advantage. Scratching, clawing and digging into Kratos' strong back his legs moved to wrap around the man's waist. Daringly grinding his throbbing member against the larger male with wanton need. Feeling a second of triumph when his actions earned him a groan, but his small victory was replaced by shock when Kratos pulled away to rip Hadrian's irritating clothes that was quickly getting in the way of his venture. His eyes now free to roam the smooth soft skin that teased him so before. Kratos inwardly shivered with lust at the beautiful view of the chained male. Unmarked by scars nor bruises it gave a tempting sight of false innocence and purity, even though that thought was false at its fact. What pleased the spartan though was what he had so far created on that soft skin.

Pink nipples swollen from bites and red marks appearing on that unblemished skin. The only thing that truly marked this creature as a prisoner to the fallen gods were the shackles that bound onto his wrists and ankles.

Kratos frowned deeply at the cuffs that held those thin wrists. Narrowing his eyes when he felt more than saw it pulse weakly with the familiar aura of the spirits from the underworld. A soft whisper of _'Hades'_ passed through his mind causing the god to growl in disgust at the dead uncle.

"Lord Kratos?" Harrian's whisper snapped Kratos of his rising emotions to look down at the still naked form of the wizard.

"Those shackles that hold you. Are they from Hades?" He asked with his deep growled voice, huffing when he leaned down to loom over the smaller form. His hand reaching out to grab both chains that connected to Harry's wrists and pulling it just enough for the wizard to be stretched out. His arms loosely pinned above his head by one strong hand as he was caged in and stared down by the large spartan. Sharp golden eyes stared down into emerald until those green orbs looked away in a somber expression.

"They were 'given' to me as a gift from both Hades and Persephone. Gathered from the lost souls from Hades Kingdom and specially chosen by Persephone. Both forged with their powers they bound me to these walls. Where even though the king and queen of hell had created these chains they did not realize that the souls they used still held their voices. Holding me in binds I was cursed to hear their endless moans of pain... Their pleading cries for forgiveness" Harry spoke softly even as his eyes flashed with familiar anger that Kratos himself holds towards the gods. "They were so loud for whispers..." Hadrian said softly, the anger slowly dimming into pained sadness.

Kratos remained silent. A quiet whisper in his mind urged him to comfort the beautiful soul underneath him only just realizing his hand near the wizards head moved to brush against the soft cheek below him "And now that both Hades and Persephone are dead?" He asked huskily as Hadrian turned his head to nuzzle the large palm, pressing a small kiss upon it.

"They are quiet. Sometimes I feel them... but now... They are quiet." was a whispered reply. Bright eyes once again connected to golden and Kratos was lost within them again and its depths. That is until a teasing glint sparked within them making the spartan narrow his own "These chains... Are nothing now but for your use Lord Kratos." Harrian smiled teasingly earning an amused smirk and a sharp tug from his chains drawing out a breathy gasp.

"You truly are a nymph, despite your denial of being one." Kratos declared in a growl, which only caused Harry to smirk right back at the god, the familiar teasing mirth shining through those eyes..

"Oh my lord" The wizard purred seductively, curving his body - just so - to appear even more delectable for the spartan above him. "I can be much more than a nymph" Was the teasing words, followed by a sharp laugh and then covered moan when Kratos claimed those lips once more. Deciding in that moment to see how muchmorethis mage, thiswizard,could be under the mercies of his own hands. To see if he was able - if he was worthy- to tame and truly claim Hadrian. Where his so called 'family' had failed to do even though they had imprison him.

It was a a growing thrill. The spartan felt the shiver of eagerness to take on the silent challenge before him and Kratos knew that he held to much pride to back down from it.

After all... A spartan never backs down when challenged.

* * *

A stolen cry bounced off the marble stone walls of the prison cell. The slaps of flesh against flesh flowed like a rhythm to the pleasure between two writhing bodies. The heat and sweat showed their long desires and needs. With deep consuming kisses and harsh marking bites the air crackled with lust and magic. Bruising grips and fierce scratches left one moaning and the other growling with mixed lust and desires.

Harrian was lost in the torrents of the vicious storm that was Kratos. The almost violent thrusts from the spartan looked to be painful, but the wizard would say otherwise if it left him whining and mewling to the frenzy stabs. Kratos played his body like a fine tuned instrument. Cruelly bringing the wizard up the highest heights of pleasure then stopping his movements to enjoy the frustrated whine of denial. It was torture at its finest but Harrian wasn't complaining in the least. The cuffs that had held his wrists and ankles were shattered after Kratos got tired of listening to them rattle with every bounce and jerk of the wizards body. Apparently Kratos did not enjoy the delicacy beneath him fully with Hade's chains wrapped around those slim wrists and ankles.

Positioned with his ass up and face pushed down to bite the pillow that cushioned his chest. Harry could only grip the rumbled silk sheets beneath him and hold on to dear life as Kratos gave him pleasure he had never experienced before. Even Ares hadn't drowned him this deeply into the depths of desire. His mind somehow able to think about the past and compare the current god of war to the previous one. Though before he could dive in deeper into his thoughts he was taken out of it by a large hand gripping his hair and pulling his head back.

His body arched backwards to the god that was currently ravishing him. A punishing slap on his arse had a loud moan escaping his swollen kissed lips. Pain tingled down his spine to mix with pleasure that shot through him. His sweat covered back pressed up against hard steel-like abs and chest, his hands reaching back to grab hold onto the strong neck behind him and onto the forearm now wrapped around his waist. The same large arm holding him still and the one gripping his hair pulled just enough to gain another whimper from those lips.

"Do not think of anyone else but me" Kratos commanded in a dark growl, pulling Hadrian's head back to expose his vulnerable neck to him. Leaning down to trail teasing nips on the flesh to make the male mewl oh so sweetly. His other hand held the bruised waist flushed against his own hips, buried completely until his balls were flush against the wizards entrance and his hot throbbing member filling the other completely. Tightening his hold on the slim waist to stop Harrian from taking what he greedily wanted and begged for. Fresh tears remained unshed from bright green eyes when they locked onto Kratos' piercing own. They were glazed with pleasure but they still held its familiar mischief which only had the god narrow his eyes.

A rumbled growl vibrating his chest when the nymph just licked his lip and smirked, replying breathlessly "But its so easy M'lord..." It was another challenge for him, although an obvious lie, it was still a challenge all the same.

"Troublesome Nymph" Kratos growled darkly, an intimidating smirk was stretching on his lips as he said so. He chuckled darkly at the startled gasp from those swollen lips when he snapped his hips forward, striking the abused prostate with now slow long thrusts. Pulling out slowly the god enjoyed the long drawn out moan from the wizard, until only the head of his cock remained. Then to snap his hips forward, burying his dick deeper into the gasping minx. Restarting his punishing rhythm once more Kratos released his hold on Hadrian's hip to slap the already redden ass cheeks twice. Rumbling with deep pleasure when he felt the hot cavern tighten even more around him.

Another punishing smack to the wizards arse Kratos pulled one cheek apart to take in the sight below him. A shudder ran through him with delight on how the puffy red rim stretched so perfectly around him. Watching it twitch and suck him in as if it craved for more. Every time Kratos moved to drag out it was like Hadrian's heat was tightening up even more.

Harrian could only moan in relief when he felt the pace Kratos set started to increase.

As Kratos moved, the other followed in sync. The deep thrusts that Kratos gave left Harrian feeling as if the god was reaching to his very core not leaving a place untouched. The two were so in-tuned with one another the comparability between the two only gave them both more pleasure than they had experienced from any previous lover in their past. Something urged a primal side in Kratos' instincts to just fuck the wizard until he knew no more. Wanting to tame the fire that still burned in those beautiful deep green eyes until the wizard finally succumbed into the sea that only Kratos could control.

They were both connected but they have yet to know just how deeply they were becoming.

It was then Kratos rammed in so deep that Harry let out a breathless gasp. Growling in dark hunger as his hips slammed in in rapid plunging thrusts and soaking in the scorching heat that radiated so much pleasure that he only felt the need to take more.

"You say no other was worthy of keeping you for their own... That you do not belong to anyone" Kratos started, slapping one ass cheek to earned a loud cry. "But did you realize it yet Harrian?" He felt the wizard tighten around him and moan softly at the sound of his voice, knowing he had gained Harrian's attention by saying his name. Kratos leaned in to whisper into his ear "You now belong to me."

Harrian was unable to protest when Kratos finally released his restraint in control. He cried out to the skies Thrusting, ramming, hammering and most of all devouring. Kratos felt his blood boil and pulse as he took the wizards pleasure as his own. Claiming him as he had just declared with determination and conviction.

And through it all Harry helpless against it. His eyes rolled back at the all shuddering, body trembling, and mind numbing pleasure that was given to him by spartan that had unknowingly release him slowly from his prison.

There was the familiar bubble of heat in his lower body letting him quickly know that his release was approaching. Harrian tried to scramble for some purchase on the white sheet below him. His knuckles white from how tightly he gripped the fabric as Kratos' thrusts became even more punishing.

Before he could utter a warning his release finally took hold on him. Harrian's vision blanked white as his entire body seized and shook at his powerful orgasm. A broken scream was the only sound that escaped his lips followed by hitched mewls and moans when he felt his lover use his body to take his own pleasure and release. Kratos grunted and snarled like an untamed beast when the scorching heat around him tightened and pulled him closer to the end. Watching the trembling figure he had beneath him burned his vision with lust and need pulling the familiar feeling of release rising closer to the surface. "Instead of claiming you as a God" Kratos leaned in and spoke into Harrian's ear earning a gasp and shudder, his thrusts now erratic bust just as wild "I claim you as a Spartan." He said with such seriousness that it brought bright green eyes to lock onto his glowing golden. Harrian's eyes widened when Kratos spoke his last vowed words before stealing swollen lips in a sealing kiss.

"I claim you only as Kratos."

* * *

When Harrian woke from his slumber the first thing he came to realize was that he was alone. The second thing he noticed was thrumming of his magic still soothing the pain aching in his body, so it wasn't long since he had passed out from being screwed into the mattress... Thoroughly.

Humming in satisfaction as he stretched out the kinks in his body Hadrian slowly sat up and looked around to see the damage done to his little cage.

The blankets and sheets were hazardously ripped and shredded around the bed and floor. The pillows thrown and destroyed against the other side of the room. Along with the broken chains that had once wrapped around the wizards wrists and ankles.

Harry shivered with pleasure on remembering how many more times Kratos had claimed him on his bed, on the floor, against the wall and even against the cage bars.

Truly the man was a beast in bed as he was a warrior at war.

A thunderous rumble resonated through the walls, bringing the wizard from his thoughts. Looking up to the cracked ceiling Harry felt a tendril of anticipation run down him. The whispers of Zeus and Kratos were at battle and soon the end was near. His freedom is so close. So close he could feel his magic trembling for release.

It was a crooning growl that came beside him that brought him out of his musings. Harry turn his head to see Shiva sitting beside him, leaning forward to rub her head into his chest in a silent communication.

"Shiva?" Raising his brows for a second in surprise at the sudden attention. A moment of confusion, before understanding clicked into his mind. A smile touching his lips while he bend down to rest his fore on the furry head, nuzzling the Nemeon cub in return, then letting go as Shiva pulled away. "Until the next life then little one." Harrian promised with a gentle smile. A small roar left her muzzle as one last farewell before she got up, hopped off the bed and prowled away. The spirit of the beautiful beast quickly vanishing through the melting bars of the now shattering cage.

Death cannot gift life after all and Shiva had died as a cub not long after Hercules had killed its sire. A tragic thing it was for Death to gift Harry a young soul but to keep it from where it truly belonged. It was only a relief to the wizard that Thanatos had fallen, but a sad factor that Shiva was still trapped in with him.

She was strong enough now that the cage is falling apart to finally leave to where she belonged.

"But it seems like it is my turn to do the same." Harrian whispered, steadily slipping off of the bed. A wave of his hand and his nudity was easily covered with a more convenient and comfortable robe. His magic thrumming under his skin all the way to his finger tips. The cage was breaking and Harry was getting a little bit impatient. With magic almost free Hadrian gathered what he had in his core, held out his arm towards the cracked ice and released.

The ground shook and the sound of ice cracking from the heavy force had the beautiful male smiling. He could feel Zeus losing in the fight against his son, but that didn't mean Harry was waiting for the battle to finish. Again he blasted the cage with the force of his magic, one bar shattered and Hadrian grinned. Another wave and two other bars fell and Harry's grin widened. A last push of his now growing magic and the bars that held him in his hole of a cage gave away. A wild grin and a freeing laugh.

The Sole Master of Eternal Magic was finally free.

* * *

Kratos felt every drop and splatter of his fathers blood soaked his skin, but that didn't deter his fists, his body, his rage from stopping him from finally killing the old God of Olympia. Even as his punches grew more harder more faster and his vision blocked by the red of blood he could not stop unit he had it.

His Retribution.

Feeling heat of power wrap around his hands Kratos came to a stop. Out of breath he wiped off the blood from his eyes and looked to examine the rising heat. Only to be taken by surprise as blue flames came from his hands. Confusion struck him, but the sound of lightening and the rumbling of the sky drew Kratos' attention in front of him.

There Zeus now lay dead.

But his body then started to shake. Sparks of electricity came from the body, glowing and crackling with the unrestrained power that Zeus had held. Then a enormous bolt shot up from Zeus' body into the sky, creating a massive hole within an even larger dark cloud. The earth shook and the sky trembled as bolts of lightening kept coming from, not the sky, but from the dead God that now lay on the rising rubble beneath him. Higher and higher the dead God's body rose with the roaring sounds of nature, until there was only a split second of silence. Then a blinding blast of light consumed the entire area.

Smoke filled Kratos vision but he was not bothered by it. The sounds of rubble falling and the distant wild winds filled the sudden quietness. As the smoke cleared in front of him Kratos saw the world. The world which had no more Gods. No deities that rule Olympus. No celestial beings to control nature, be it wind, sea, and sky. Wraiths and demons screeched in the distance and twisters danced chaotically above the unruled sea.

There was nothing left in this ruined world, but Kratos did not regret his choices, did not regret his revenge.

Athena had then appeared. Transparent but whole. She began praising him of his accomplishments of freeing mankind of Olympus's Gods, that mankind were now ready to listen to her message.

Scoffing at her words, could she not see around her? Could she not see the ruin of the world? What good would her little message do to help mankind.

Athena had then stopped him from leaving, now demanding him to return her power to him. The power of Pandora's box. His eyes glowed blue as he denied and claimed that it was empty, but Athena had protested insisting that it was her power that helped Kratos kill Zeus. That he still holds her power.

Her power? _No._ Kratos thinks with his frown still placed on his lips. He felt something else sparked within him as he gave his final blows on finally killing Zeus, but it was quickly taken over by Athena's own power once the Olympus god had died.

As Athena went on to explain the beginnings of Pandora's box Kratos felt a familiar warmth of magic that belonged to mischievous nymph playfully brushed against his scarred cheek. With Athena still going on about her final realization on what had really happened, golden eyes discretely scanned the area, but couldn't spot the raven, who, he knew was now hidden and watching.

Kratos' attention was drawn back when Athena spoke of placing the most powerful weapon within the box before it was sealed away. But the spartan only growled and denied it, speaking the truth that the box was empty when he had opened it. A small pang within his heart had Kratos turning away, remembering Pandora, the child that looked so close to his own, had died in vain. That her death was from his vengeance.

The impatience and growing ire was clear in the daughter of Zeus was becoming clear when she refused to take in Kratos' words. Saying that she had watched him use _her_ power in killing their father.

Unless... Realization came to Athena. Quickly understanding what had really happened. That when he had opened the box, Kratos not only had released the most powerful weapon in the world but also the evil that which had infected the Gods. That had changed them and Zeus was not an exception of being taken over by that evil.

That was the reason why Zeus was so obsessed and enraged on Kratos' death. Evil consumed him and instilled the god with fear. Fear towards Kratos, his son.

Athena continued to explain that she had assumed that Kratos had used that evil within Pandora's box to kill Ares. That the power she had placed in the box was never released once it had been opened, but that was never the case.

Narrowing her transparent eyes she looked to her half brother and finally revealed the final truth. Repeating before that the power he had used was hers. Gaining that power had given him strength that even Zeus himself couldn't destroy. A power that could overcome any fear.

It was hope.

Lifting his arm up Kratos looked down to see the warmth of the blue fire appear before his eyes, glancing over to Athena to notice that she could not see it too. She could not see her so called 'power' coming from his skin.

Athena had then turned to Kratos, asking what had triggered the release of that power that had been buried under his guilt and failures of the past. What was it that had him awaken that power?

A fresh memory of emerald eyes and a soft genuine smile came to front, a small wishful hope to be free whispered between slow deep kisses. Then it was the memory of Pandora and her fierce words echoed in his mind. Her words of hope making them strong, that hope is why they were here. It was why they fight when all else is lost.

"What was it Kratos?" Athena asked desperately, wanting, no , needing to know how he had done it.

"All I remember was what I had lost." Kratos answered turning around and slowly walked pass Athena. Ignoring her coaxing words of persuasion on handing the power to her, declaring that she understood its true meaning and where it belonged better than Kratos.

Inwardly Kratos could only scoff, the goddess was starting to show her greed for power and Kratos doubts she even realizes it. Her manipulations were nothing to him now.

Athena gently placed her hand on Kratos' should gaining his attention "I trust you to do the right thing, Kratos."

The spartan turned his head to glare at Athena's hand, coldly pulling away from the goddess "You shouldn't" He sneered at her sentiments, kneeling down near the Sword of Olympus.

"You owe me this Kratos!" Athena sneered, her anger now clear as she glared at the warrior.

The straining patience that Kratos had for the goddess snapped. Grabbing the hilt of the massive Olympus sword Kratos spun snarled in anger "I owe you nothing!"

Athena, startled, took a step back. Her expression flashed with fear before anger and righteousness returned "I made you a God. I sheltered you from the wrath of Olympus. I delivered your revenge on Zeus!"

"It is over Athena." Kratos interrupted the goddess. Looking down to the sword that was gripped in his hand, Athena following his gaze.

"You would dare strike me down, again?" She asked in disbelief and anger, glaring at him.

"My vengeance." Kratos looked up to stare steadily at the last goddess of Olympus "Ends now"

Fear overtook Athena's expression when the great Olympus sword roared with its formidable power. Bright untamable blue energy pulsed and sparked from the weapon, Kratos lifting it up high to swing.

"Kratos, No!" Athena flinched violently when Kratos swung, but gasped when she only felt a small gust of the weapon passed her. Her eyes widened in shock and tried to reach out to stop him, but it was too late.

Kratos turned the large swords towards himself, then violently impaling his own body with the sword of Olympus.

"You fool! What have you done?!" Athena shrieked in rage, watching in dismay as Kratos rose from the ground and the power that he had- the power that he used. The power that he _**stole**_ from her, shot up to the sky in a light beam and exploded out to to the world.

" _ **NO**_!" Athena screamed, horrified, as she watched as Hope spread to the world, lost to her forever. Small beautiful specks of light shimmered and blended with the falling rain, the light dimming until there was nothing left.

Kratos gently touched the ground and landing onto his knees. The sword of Olympus finally going out, no longer holding its power anymore, still pierced through Kratos entirely.

"That was meant for me!" Athena cried out, still in distraught and furious at what had just happened. Her power was now freely given to humankind, the power to look forward to the future no matter if the world was in ruin. "They will not know what to do with it!"

How could this man - this pathetic vengeful soul, throw away what she had gifted him?! To betray her as the gods did to him. How could-

"Hope has always been a strong weapon for man kind, never belonging solely to one being." A voice strong but soft spoke up from far behind Athena, causing the goddess from stopping her approach to Kratos and whipping her body around to face someone who had been locked long ago by her father and her uncles.

Eyes that held emeralds, and hair as black as the night. A graceful lithe male stood not far from Kratos and Athena. His body covered in a robe that shielded him from the pouring rain, though he seemed to not get wet from the pour even so. Though the man was beautiful, no one would mistake the controlled power that was pulsing from his being, not even Athena. Who had flinched back violently in fear of those sharp green orbs staring right to her.

Harrian was free and no one was there to keep him imprisoned anymore. There was no Poseidon. There was no Thanatos or Hades. No Aphrodite and there was no Ares to keep him. But most of all. There was no Zeus to lock him up in a cage forever. And those thoughts alone had Harrian grin with wild glee.

"Ha-Harrian" Athena stuttered nervously, subtly moving back and away from the wizard, who was slowly walking towards them. Kratos drained and weak from his critical wound and the lost of most of his powers could barely see Harrian approaching him, Athena moving away from the two in her fear.

"The reign of Olympus has ended and a ghost has no right to claim power that no longer belongs to them." The wizard said calmly, finally coming to stand in front of Kratos and reaching up to cup the spartan's jaw lightly. Raising his head to look into Harry's emerald eyes.

"Snapping out of her momentary shock, soaking in Harrian's words in her mind, she then snarled. "That power belonged to me! It is my RIGHT!" Moving a step forward the goddess once again froze in her place when those sharp green eyes turned to focus on her.

A soft sigh and Harry returned his focus to the dying spartan in front of him "Even till the end gods are so selfish." He whispered, gold eyes focused on his green. Not noticing Harrian's hand grip tightly onto the sword of Olympus. Kratos let out a loud pained grunt when the small hand pulled the mighty sword from his body. Right when soft lips gently pressed up against his a familiar warmth embracing his entire being and surprisingly numbing most of the pain Kratos was feeling.

It was when Harrian viciously pulled out the sword that was embedded in him that had Kratos grunting out loudly before falling back. His blood now flowing onto the ground the spartan could not see Harrian stepping away from him and facing a now frightened Athena who took her own step back.

"The world no longer needs the gods of Olympus Athena." The beautiful male said bluntly, easily lifting the bloody sword and pointed it to the frightened goddess. "So there is no need for this world to have an Olympian Queen." Beautiful eyes glowed eerily and echoed words spilled from Harrian's lips "As the world turns and crumbles in chaos the Olympian's era has come to an end, but from its rubble and crashing seas a new world will come forth and bring anew. The old Ancient cycle of beginning and end, life and death has its demands. And you are what is left before the cycle can continue."

Athena didn't hesitate to run, but she didn't get far because the constricting power of Harrian's magic froze her in her place. Even in her Astral form she was held still to her doom. Like stone she could not move and even though the rain and distant sounds of the storm was loud all around, she could clearly hear the approaching steps of her true final death. She would join her family in oblivion and that brought fear in her like no other.

The sword of Olympus had no power left after Kratos had impaled himself and took away his powers, but Athena knew better when instead of the roaring of fire reached her ears, it was the steady loud hum of magic that frightened her even more. Before she could open her mouth to scream a glowing green sword pierced her form making her gasp in actual pain instead.

A blinding green flash followed by a pained ghostly shriek and Athena was no more.

A quiet sigh slipped from Harrian's lips in satisfaction when the essence of Athena was now finally gone. Impaling the old sword into the ground the wizard turned back to Kratos who was breathing heavily a wheezing laugh escaping bloody lips.

"Are you satisfied now Kratos?" Harrian asked curiously, approaching the spartan and looking down the the golden eyes that still had so much fire within them.

The dying man coughed and gave a wide bloody grin answering with a raspy voice "Yes."

An approving smile stretched Harrian's lips and tilting his head in question "Are you ready for the next adventure then Kratos?"

A moment between them seemed to last long before Kratos quietly answered again. "Yes." He rasped, his eyes steady on glowing green orbs, feeling strength slowly return to him. Absentmindedly feeling wounds slowly knitting back together and healing.

Harrian grinned and took a step back, his gaze not breaking from Kratos, coaxing his magic to heal the wounded spartan. "Get up." the wizard urged, watching the spartan slowly but surely turn to his side. Using his arm to try and push himself up, but failing with a grunt and falling to his stomach because his arm wobbled and gave out. It was probably because of the blood loss that he suffered from the wound he had caused himself, but Harrian was patient.

"Get up." He repeated and this time he watched as Kratos tried to use his arms again to push himself up from the ground. Shaking from his weakened body but stubbornly lifting his upper body Kratos pushed himself up.

A smile twitched on Harrian's lips, admiring the still strong determination that burned in Kratos' eyes. Taking another step back he watched Kratos shakily manage to get onto his knees, but coughing up the blood that had gotten into his healing lungs. Spitting out the iron taste from his mouth Kratos pushed on. His eyes locking onto mischievous green, taking a wobbly step up, growling when he fell to a knee and trying again.

A step forward, following Harrian's step back.

Another step and stumble and gold eyes narrowed when plump lips twitched in a teasing secretive smile.

One after another Kratos no longer focused on his now closing wound that left blood trails behind him, but on the lithe figure walking backwards. Tempting him to push on, to capture him.

Harrian was just a step away from falling off the cliff, but a large muscular arm had snatched his lithe waist and pulling the smirking nymph to a chiseled bloodied chest.

A soft tinkling laugh had Kratos growling in slight annoyance at the playful look his nymph shot at him. Warm gently fingers pressed up against the now closed wound, the slim hand sliding up the chiseled bloody chest to curl around the taller male's neck. A tongue licking soft lips as a temptation and Kratos couldn't remain silent any longer when green eyes became half-lidded, sparking familiar lust within the spartan.

"Teasing nymph" Kratos rumbled out, leaning down shutting up Harrian's laugh with a consuming kiss. Wrapped around each other Kratos let himself go once more. Falling off the cliff with Harrian in his arms and disappearing from the chaos of an Olympian Godless world.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

"There would be no Valhalla, no afterlife, and no Hell if they kill you. But do no worry my sweet, for Soul eaters do not attack" Green eyes glimmer with amusement and fondness as similar drowsy green eyes looked right back up in confusion and curiosity. "And even so, if they ever do, you would be protected by your father and I." A large yawn and small whine, was Harrian's only answer from the little bundle within his arms. His beautiful son sleepily shutting his eyes to finally give into Morpheus' embrace

"Must you tell him such tales even if he a babe and does not understand, Nymph?" A rough voice spoke from behind the beautiful wizard, making the younger man turn to see his 'husband' dropping his fresh kill to the side for later butchering. Harrian chuckled softly, turning back around and laying their child in his magic crafted bassinet. Gently running his fingers lightly to brush the soft cheek of the sleeping child.

"He will learn the ways of survival and about the spirits of this new world while he continues to grow. No matter how young he is," The wizard said softly, a smile touching his lips when he glanced at Kratos, who was now approaching them both with focus eyes. "It is just this story seems to help your son sleep more faster, strangely enough" Another soft laugh slipped through his lips, green eyes shining when the familiar arm of Kratos snatched his waist and pulling him into a familiar embrace. Chest to chest and eyes locked onto one another.

"I would prefer that part of our lives be gone and our true end would remain as normal men." "Kratos spoke gravely but frowned when Harrian only scoffed at his words.

"Wish all you want my love, we cannot deny who we were, what we are now and what had happened to us. No matter how much had changed."

Soft fingertips was placed against Kratos' lips to silence another argument that would spark between the two. Harrian shook his head and looked up into those golden eyes that still, today shimmered blue, and quietly whispered "But now is not the time to go into this once more my spartan. Your son is our life. A piece of my heart and soul rests within him as does yours as well. He is his own person but he is also more than that. Until the time come to confront the truth of ourselves. We will guide him, protect him, and love him as the parents we are."

Kratos stared into the emerald orbs of his nymph and saw the vow he silently took himself. To protect and shield those that were his claim. That is his family.

A long sigh warmed Harrian's palm and the wizard knew that Kratos had settled and silently agreed to his words. His lips twitched up to a smile but a quiet moan escaped when Kratos gripped his wrist and pressed a kiss and bite on his wrist, soothing it after with a long lathe of his tongue.

"Mm.." Harrian sighed breathlessly, his eyes holding Kratos' gaze. "Not now my warrior." the lithe male unfortunately spoke up, gently but firmly pushing Kratos away. A disgruntled and annoyed look forming on the spartan's face into a familiar scowl, causing the wizard to chuckle in amusement. "You still need to prepare the buck that you have hunted for our dinner tonight and place the rest in the storage." Green eyes narrowed sternly "I will not have wolves and beasts roaming my wards again tonight, howling and growling so much to wake up our child from his sleep."

It was with obvious reluctance and disgruntlement that Kratos released his nymph and moved to do the task that was set for him. He would make sure they would continue later on tonight when their child was asleep and only the magic around Harrian would silence their noises of passion.

Harrian silently watched the spartan leave with the dead buck hanging over his shoulder. Turning to look down at his slumbering child with dimly glowing green eyes. A weak smile touching his lips when he reached to caress the soft skin of the babe. Visions and flashes of the future came and went through the eyes of the magic user before emerald orbs became focused on the present again settling on his child that he knew would go through many trials and obstacles along side his father.

"It will be hard, my precious little one. Hard times are set in the future, as sure as it would be in the beginning of a new world." Harrian murmured quietly to the sleeping babe, his magic spreading to strengthen the protective barrier around the baby. "But worry not. Your father, as strong as he is, and cold as he seems he will always. Always, protect you even once I'm gone." A inaudible sigh slipped passed his lips, fondness and love welled inside at the thought of the spartan and the sight of his sleeping child. "You are more than a mortal, more than magic and more than a god my little one. In time you will learn that you are all and every bit of a god and mage's son but it only makes you so much more." Harrian smiled beautifully when his son fussed a little but then settled still in his sleep.

"Sleep well my sweet precious Atreus, my growing son."

* * *

 **The End.**

 **AN: Happy New Year! Happy valentines day! Happy Birthday!**

 **This was technically suppose to come out on Valentines day, but I got lazy to post it up. It was a long time coming and making but this is finally done. I think I can be proud of being the only one creating a Yaoi God of War/Harry Potter crossover. I'm curious if there will be more once the new God of war game comes out in April. I Doubt I would make another crossover of this pairing since it only came from a spontaneous urge.**

 **Anyways. Those that came and enjoyed this I'm glad you did! Those that just hate the living crap out of this, good for you! I didn't have a beta for this and there will most likely be errors, misspelled words here and there (Sorry about that). My memories of the entire God of War series is pretty rusty so don't complain that the timeline is out of order. Just pretend it happened, this IS a fanfiction after all. Its only to satisfy the needs of thirsty fans that want Harry to get banged by a huge muscular god.**

 **All mistakes are mine to take, so if you guys spot something just let me know in the reviews or PM me so i can make the changes. Only making changes on the misspelled words though, cuz I ain't changing this fucking story. Its how I want it to be.**

 **Leave a review for me dear readers! I want to know what you guys think! Favorite/Follow if you want! its up to you.**

 **See you next time!**

 **Ciao**

 **ShizuBabe**


End file.
